


A Once Dead Heart

by PJTL156



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem. Rhyming. My first Jisbon piece. Jane's POV. Don't really know how to describe this... Jane tells Lisbon how he feels and so on. At the end it skips ahead a while into the future. A little/a lot cryptic. I guess you'll have to read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Once Dead Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with The Mentalist.

My candle for you flickering bright

Your [pale skin](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7426345/1/A_Once_Dead_Heart) shimmers in moonlight

Those words I thought I'd never say

Somehow escaped my mouth today

Now you look at me in awe

The woman that always keeps the law

You forced my heart to beat

Your beautiful face my special treat

Somehow I forget to breathe

Hoping that you won't just leave

Take my hand and lead me

Let my eyes open so I can see

The world around us is now so clear

I gained your love and lost my fear

The smile I love now seen

Somehow you made my dark soul clean

You ask me if it's true

I say, "Yes, I do love you"

Now only time can tell

At lease I'm saved from personal hell

Burning passion takes us over

You're my little four leafed clover

Under the stars only silence awaits

I feel I can now open my gates

I'll let you completely in my life

Only one I allowed before: my wife

In all the years I've known you

I let my heart stay black and blue

But now I can be free

Love and tenderness awaits me

Promise me you'll never leave

In this pair you'll always believe

I wish this night never ended

But in this time my heart was mended

Looking back brings only smiles

The journey together has lasted miles

Today the question will be asked

Our possibilities are so vast

A once dead [heart beats](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7426345/1/A_Once_Dead_Heart) again

Crimson flesh where decay had been

Now that we may share our bed

Once bad, now good meaning to the color red.


End file.
